


Mosquito Bite

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Laptop in one hand, you walked over to the couch, where Dowoon was splayed out, his focus on the shooting game he was playing on his phone. Sensing you, he sat up, making space for you to sit before putting his head on your lap. His eyes were fixated on his screen and yet the way he just naturally found his place to lay his head in your lap was endearing to you.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Mosquito Bite

Laptop in one hand, you walked over to the couch, where Dowoon was splayed out, his focus on the shooting game he was playing on his phone. Sensing you, he sat up, making space for you to sit before putting his head on your lap. His eyes were fixated on his screen and yet the way he just naturally found his place to lay his head in your lap was endearing to you.

You awkwardly balanced your laptop over his head, before putting it on the couch armrest, slightly leaning to the side. 

“What time are you leaving?” you asked, typing away.

Dowoon pouted, creases on his forehead forming from concentration and slight frustration at the prospect of having to leave you, “In an hour or so.” 

He exited his game, opting to bury his face in your shirt, “I wish you could come to the party.” 

“I could. Let’s switch places, you do my assignments and I go party.” 

“Ha. ha.” He sat up, pecking you on the cheek. 

You sighed, “I really wish I could go though.”

Now Dowoon started to feel bad, and a slight panic. He didn’t mean to make you feel sad, and he definitely had no idea how to help you out of your situation. So he did the one thing he knew would make you feel better, leaning in, he took your face in his hands and pressed a kiss to your lips.

Your eyes fluttered close, enjoying the way his lips felt on yours, as you kissed him back softly. He pulled back for a moment, to catch his breath and adjust your positions, pushing you down onto the couch, his face inches above you. 

You ran your index finger over his slightly blushing cheeks, noticing his even redder ears, “You’re so pretty.”

Dowoon let out a “Hmm..” bringing his lips down, attaching them to your neck. You giggled, it was a classic Dowoon move, avoiding eye contact when he was flustered. But your amusement didn’t last long as you felt his teeth grazing your skin.

His kisses were subtle but progressed dangerously and you found yourself grabbing his shirt for something to hold on to. You sucked in a breath, holding it in, only for the moment to be interrupted by his phone ringtone blaring through the silence.

Both of you sighed, Dowoon muttering a meek “ _Sorry.”_ as he clambered off of you, picking up the call and fixing his hair and jacket. 

He leaned over to give you one last kiss and you narrowed your eyes at him, “You said an _hour.”_

He gave you his signature sheepish smile, “Or so.” Quickly pecking you on the lips he ran out. 

Your eyes followed him, a soft smile tugging on your lips before you shook your own head, bringing yourself back to reality and focusing on your tasks at hand. 

Two hours later, neck sore and joints stiff, you stretched, stifling a yawn. Your phone vibrated, and you craned your neck to look at the caller.

_Brian Kang is calling..._

You picked up the call and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Younghyun, “Hellooo sister in law..., come pick up your man, he’s drunk as shit!” 

There was a muffled shuffling noise as the phone exchanged hands, “Jae here! Come get Dowoon kthanksbye!” 

You chuckled, standing up to get your keys, “Will be on my way~”

You arrived, seeing Jae and Younghyun practically scruffing Dowoon by the neck and dragging him into the passenger seat of your car, Jae howling a “Have fun!” before leaving back to the party.

You went into the driver’s seat and leaned over to put his seatbelt on. Seeing you coming closer towards him, Dowoon puckered up his lips. And when you didn’t kiss him he took your face in his hands, squishing your cheeks together, forcing you to look at him.

You stared at him, waiting for him to say anything, just to see if he was capable of saying anything in his drunken state.

Dowoon looked you in the eyes, alcohol buzzing in his system. He squinted, struggling to form sentences, “You.... Why didn’t you...,” His eyes travelled down your face to your neck, where he saw an angry red mark, “Oh no, mosquito bite!”

You gave him a confused look, you couldn’t lie, you were entertained by the state he was in.

He ran his hand over the mark, “Which mosquito did this to you...”

You flitted your gaze downwards, looking at the fresh hickey he left a couple hours ago, “You did it.”

“I’m, I’m gonna- wait... me?”

Now it was your turn to look him in the eyes, “Yes you. This isn’t a mosquito bite. This is a hickey.”

“O..Oh...” he laughed, “That makes sense...” He took your face, holding it between his hands again, “You know...it makes _so much_ sense...”

You nodded, stifling a laugh. “Yes Dowoon, it does.”

He went on like a broken record, “It make sense...you see...” He tilted your head slightly to look at him, “I.., I looove fucking you.”

You pushed him away gently, inserting your keys in the ignition and starting the car, “I think you meant to say ‘ _I fucking love you’_ , but I’ll take it.”


End file.
